


pathetic.

by frutonyanya



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frutonyanya/pseuds/frutonyanya
Summary: Meg one-shot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this one more time. First of all, I'm not Meg Griffin's admirer! After binging FG I've realised that Meg is not an innocent sheep herself, and I tried to express that in this one-shot. Although if you want to write a comment about what a 'pathetic simp' I am (which was kinda funny), go ahead, no hard feelings from me :) As I've mentioned, these comments make me laugh.

Meg Griffin was not pathetic, no. At least she instilled that to herself, repeating, like a mantra, memorized words of comfort over and over again. These naive lines have turned into something more than just sounds of compassion for herself. They became a spell, accompanied by lip biting till a salty taste on the tongue and uneven gaked lines on the wrist. Beliefs left an imprint not only on the inside, but also on the outside, streaking youthfully soft skin with rough traces of self-hypnosis. No, Meg Griffin was not pathetic - rather a desperate teenage girl lost in the abyss of hopelessness.

Meg Griffin was unhappy. Unhappy when, in the reflection of the mirror, instead of an attractive slender girl, she found a chubby looser with her messy haircut and stupid round-framed glasses. Unhappy when her father, with a sheepish grin on his face, put his footboards in his own unique Peter manner. Unhappy when her mother, showing due pretense of care, turned away, giggling into her fist. Unhappy when the next guy with a sneer spit out "no" in her face. Unhappy when every fucking day turned into a cauldron from hell, slowly and mercilessly cooking Meg in his seething gut. Unhappy, unhappy, unhappy.

Meg Griffin could take the help of her father's closest friend, who was so generously offering it to her. It seemed to Meg that in his cooperation there was not a drop of self-interest, that he was one of a few people in Meg Griffin's world who actually sympathized her, supported and extended a hand. A hand with a small plastic bag filled with highly dubious contents, which, however, did not bother Meg. It was not intended for her.

Meg Griffin is used to taking matters into her own hands. Just as she did with silent appeals to herself, she did not back down, but walked till the end. Even if it was worth the bloodless traces of self-flagellation on her own, and, perhaps, on someone else's body. No, of all definitions, "pathetic" was the most inappropriate word for her.

Meg Griffin has long found solace in her younger brother. He was dense, sometimes aggressive and a little constrained, which was not surprising in such an unhealthy situation in their home, but still, somewhere deep inside, he was kind. Meg was able to discern this hidden softness in him. It attracted, like a ball of light attracts a moth. Yes, that's exactly how Chris's feature could be described. It was a tiny ray of light, a breath of fresh air in this stuffy, dark, musty family. And that is why Meg could not resist it.

Meg Griffin was sisterly sorry for Chris, but she had no choice. In the end, she was unhappy, and it was she who needed help. Therefore, when a guy, naively trusting the unexpected care of his sister, drank the drink offered to him, she completely surrendered to it. So much so that she did not notice her parents suddenly silenced behind the wall. So much so that she did not notice the tight grip on skin in her girlish fists. So much so that at the end a dulled moan of pain came out from her throat, and not any other sound. So much so that after waking up, in addition to a grueling headache, Chris will notice the wet paths of tears on his body.

Meg Griffin feels like the most disgusting creature on the planet. She frantically fights herself with a washcloth in order to wash off the traces of an ugly act that she so shamelessly committed. But the conflicting feelings only intensify, and the pain does not go anywhere, and Meg can only watch the soap water tending to the drain, wishing to dissolve in its abyss.

Meg Griffin sees a dumb condemnation in the eyes of everyone she has to face. She does not know if they know her secret, but even without this additional burden of censure, she felt insanely hard. First of all, due to the fact that she selfishly betrays that tiny ray of light in the soul of her younger brother, which she uses so shamelessly. She is haunted by the fact that Chris is completely unaware of the action that has been happening for months. The fact that he continues to secretly squeeze her hand, when their father once again is watering her with dirty curses. The fact that he whispers words of comfort in her ear, which are the same that she had long since memorized. But, probably, the hardest thing was to ascend a plastic bag with dubious contents over a glass of sugary sweet Kool-Aid once again, imperceptibly wiping a bitter tear from the cheek that accidentally ran up. Crying was restricted, because Meg Griffin was certainly not pathetic and always brought the matter to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tough one to translate from my native language, so there may be mistakes :(
> 
> Also I do not support incest in any way! This story has just... happened, I guess? I'm not a perv, I swear! Giggity.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it! Even though it's kinda dark.


End file.
